


愿得一人心

by shanzhixiyue



Category: ABO - Fandom, Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: ABO, M/M, 山田凉介 知念侑李 37
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzhixiyue/pseuds/shanzhixiyue
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

柔和的春风吹拂着大地，让原本覆盖着大地的冰雪逐渐消融，在T市的一个教堂里正在举办婚礼，但是只有一个穿着白色西装的少年无措的站在神父面前，坐在下面的人的纷纷议论不住的传到少年的耳朵里  
“听说这个知念侑李是因为家族联姻在和Alpha结婚的，但是看样子对方好像不太愿意啊。”

“哎？真是可怜呢…你看他的眼圈都红了。”

“有什么可怜的？他不就是因为图人家的钱财倒贴着要嫁过去吗？”

“听说他之前还有个恋人，后来不要他了…对了这个人好像是被别人标记了呢。”

“那还真是什么人都有…”

少年的双手死死的握着手里的花束，指甲扎进了肉里，努力的咽下所有的委屈，努力的不在这些人的面前表现的软弱，因为落泪的话只能让那些笑话他的人笑的更开心“抱歉啊，我们来晚了呢。”就在这个时候一群人簇拥着一个坐在轮椅上相貌平平的中年男人走了进来，那个坐在轮椅的男人的胸前戴着胸花穿着很昂贵的西装。

神父微微松了口气于是开始主持婚礼，少年看着在自己对面这个坐在轮椅上的男人，他的心里不禁涌上一丝悲凉，自己的人生难道真的就这样交给这个人吗？好不甘心啊…“那么知念先生你愿意和山田先生永结连理，此生不离不弃吗？”神父慈爱的声音在知念侑李听来犹如耳边的一个炸雷“我…愿…意”知念侑李死死的盯着眼前的这个男人就如同在看着一个可怕的怪物似的，随后的事情知念侑李觉得自己像个提线木偶让人随意摆布。  
当婚礼结束时他被一群人拥着和那个坐轮椅的人走出教堂，当走到门口的时候知念侑李看到一个熟悉的身影一闪而过，知念侑李的心头一紧他拼命的搜索着那个人的身影“你已经嫁给山田凉介了！”就在这个时候一个年轻的男子的声音在他的耳畔响起，知念侑李微微吃惊的回头看了一眼对上了一双灿若星河的眸子，那双眸子的主人十分的年轻帅气看起来似乎是个混血儿“上车。”年轻男子示意知念侑李坐上已经停在路边的婚车上，知念侑李这才意识到他是和新郎一起接亲的人员之一，他要坐着这辆婚车去山田家，在那里山田家会举行宴请参加婚礼的所以来宾的宴会。

在婚宴上知念侑李猛劲的喝着酒，一边喝一边会有眼泪掉下来…看到的人只当是他不会喝酒被呛的流泪所以只是时不时的劝他不要强迫自己喝酒，但是知念侑李只是勉强的笑了笑说他想喝酒，随后不顾劝解接着喝。

不知喝了多久，他似乎也对喝酒有些厌烦了于是放下酒杯摇摇晃晃的往宴会大厅外面走，知念侑李看着眼前的台阶只觉得眼前发花，一个不小心他竟然踩空甩了下去摔在了一个人的身上，知念侑李迷迷糊糊的看了一眼眼前的人，正是那个提醒他自己已经嫁人的年轻男子“嗯…谢谢。”他说着要离开但是他的腿已经不太听使唤了。

“为什么喝这么多的酒？”年轻男子问。

“为什么…我…我的人生…结束了。”知念侑李带着醉意的脸上露出一丝惨淡的笑容，“我好恨…为什么我是个Omega，为什么在那场车祸里死去的不是我…”年轻男子的身体微微一震他苦涩的笑了笑：“嫁给山田凉介就让你那么痛苦吗？”知念侑李抬起头看着眼前的人：“如果我喜欢的人…我…就算他一无是处…不管他有多不好…我都无怨无悔。”说完他推开眼前这个人走了几步差点摔倒了。

年轻男子连忙扶住他“…少爷，我把他送回去吧。”一个老管家走到他们面前说。年轻男子摇摇头：“我送他回卧房。”

年轻男子将一身酒气的知念侑李放在床上给他盖好被子，随后直了直腰“我真是服了你，不会喝酒还喝那么猛。”他一边擦额头上的汗珠一边说，“明天早上起来宿醉难受怎么办。”就在这个时候那个坐着轮椅上的男人走了进来他确定走廊里知念家的人已经走了之后松了口气随后扯下了脸上的面具露出本来的面目“山酱...这东西伤不伤皮肤啊？”那个男子直了直腰又揉了揉自己的脸然后说，“还有你和知念侑李结婚干嘛非要来这么一出？现在能告诉我了吧。”他是有冈大贵是山田凉介的表兄弟。

“如果不这样，侑李的叔叔不会让他嫁给我的。”山田凉介说，“侑李恐怕是失忆了，不然他不可能认不出我的。”

“这知念家的情况我听说了一些，但没想到知念侑李的叔叔会这么狠，非要让他嫁给一个老态龙钟的人或者一个不健全的人。”有冈大贵看着知念侑李又看了看山田凉介，“那我就撤了，我也想回去和我家慧二人世界去。”山田凉介向有冈大贵道了谢之后让管家派一辆车送他回家。

送走有冈大贵之后山田凉介回到卧房，他看到知念侑李蜷缩在床上看起来睡的并不安稳，一滴眼泪顺着他的眼角流下，山田凉介用指腹轻轻的将它拭去。

第二天清晨知念侑李捂着头迷迷糊糊的醒来，宿醉带来的头疼让他觉得异常难受，通过模糊的视线知念侑李发现有个人正睡在自己的身边。知念侑李眨了眨眼睛视线逐渐清晰起来，随后山田凉介在一声惊呼声中被吵醒“唔…怎了？地震了？”被惊醒山田凉介有些疑惑的看着知念侑李，此时知念侑李的眼泪都出来了他死死的盯着山田凉介，这个人不是那个和自己举行婚礼的人，以后自己要怎么办？

山田凉介看着知念侑李，此时他脸上的神情只能用绝望和无助来形容活像一个被逼到绝境的幼兽一般“你怎么…”山田凉介有些不知所措，他伸手想给知念侑李擦眼泪，但是知念侑李却狠狠的打开了他的手“为什么！为什么这么对我！山田凉介…他在哪？！让他滚出来！”知念侑李几乎是歇斯底里的大声喊着，泪水打湿了被褥和他的衣衫，既然不喜欢自己为何要和自己结婚，还这么羞辱自己！“他就在你眼前。”山田凉介明白到底是什么回事之后看他着知念侑李很镇静的说。

知念侑李有些错愕的看向眼前这个人，这个人跟那个在教堂里和他举行婚礼的人完全不一样“你别骗我！”知念侑李看着山田凉介，“你…你明明是和他一起来接亲的，怎么可能是…”山田凉介微微叹了口气：“如果我亲自以新郎的身份去接亲，你的叔叔肯定会当场反悔的，只能骗他说山田凉介是个其貌不扬坐轮椅的残废。”但是知念侑李虽然知道他说的是真的，但是这个人的话全都是真的吗。  
“那你怎么能骗得了那么多的宾客！”知念侑李看着山田凉介。  
“因为已经提前打好招呼了。”山田凉介说，“结婚证上是你我的照片和名字，到时候谁都说不出什么来，而且你的叔叔爱财又好面子，就算是暴露了他也不敢做什么。”但是知念侑李似乎还是不相信。  
五分钟之后山田凉介只好将能证明自己身份的证件全部放在了知念侑李的眼前，甚至还包括出生证明。知念侑李看着眼前这些证件，然后又看了看眼前这个人“你…为什么要这么做？”知念侑李看向山田凉介。

但是山田凉介只是无奈的笑了一下收起了自己的证件“因为很多事情你已经不记得了。”山田凉介说，“还有我没碰你，那是因为害怕伤害到你。”知念侑李也确实没有感觉到自己的身体有什么不舒服或者感觉异样的地方而且衣服也好好的穿在，但是他说的那句有很多事情你都不记得了，是什么意思？自己以前和这个人有过什么瓜葛吗？

宿醉带来的头疼还有目眩让知念侑李中断了自己的思考，山田凉介让知念侑李重新躺下“我做了醒酒汤，应该快好了。”山田凉介说着转身出去了，知念侑李只觉得头晕目眩他闭上眼睛把手搭在额头上，过了大约三五分钟，卧房的门被打开了，不用猜应该是山田凉介“把解酒汤喝了，会好受一些。”山田凉介说。

知念侑李睁开眼睛，他的眼神里带着几分倦意“谢谢。”知念侑李迟疑了片刻之后接过解酒汤喝了下去，解酒汤应该是凉过一段时间了温度刚刚好“你…到底为什么要这么做？”知念侑李看向山田凉介，以这个人的自身条件可以选择更好的伴侣，而且自己之前是有恋人的。听了这话山田凉介的脸色略显阴沉，他之前也以为知念侑李是移情别恋了，后来他才知道知念侑李原来是因为失忆了所以才会和别人恋爱，但是这两个人的恋情似乎并不那么顺利，他们总是吵架，而且最后认错的总是知念侑李，后来山田凉介多方打听才知道知念侑李的恋人对知念侑李被标记过这件事很介怀，虽然嘴上没直说但是却总是对知念侑李挑三拣四。对此山田凉介有些心怀愧疚。

他第一次见到知念侑李是在刚上高一那一年，刚刚来到美国留学的山田凉介遇到了同样刚刚来到美国的知念侑李，那时的知念侑李学习成绩很好，即便是身为Omega他的运动神经也很出色；而且他的脾气很好所以很受欢迎。而山田凉介虽然各方面条件也都很不错，但是因为他本身的气质的原因；让人感觉这个人似乎不太好相处。有很多Omega想和他告白但是却最后都放弃了。

高二的时候两个人成为了恋人，他们的感情很好，两个人本以为可以一起上大学然后毕业之后结婚，但是高三的时候知念侑李却因为家庭的原因不得不回国上大学。就在知念侑李走的头一天晚上，他找到山田凉介让他标记了自己。山田凉介最初不同意，但是知念侑李说：“我们以后也会在一起的，现在只是暂时分开，而且我们的父母都知道我们的事情了。”

“你因为我受了不少委屈，我不会再让别人欺负你了。”山田凉介看着知念侑李说，知念侑李怔了一下这个Alpha和自己之前到底有过什么瓜葛？为什么说话总是云里雾里的，让人觉得不爽。

“你这话到底什么意思？”知念侑李追问道。但是山田凉介却没有回答他而是拿走原来装着解酒汤的空碗走出卧室：“洗完漱，来一楼餐厅吃早餐。”知念侑李有些气结的看着已经被关上的卧室的房门，他的肚子不争气的叫了起来，这让知念侑李更为恼火他觉得自己太没出息了。

山田凉介坐在餐桌前等着，因为怕知念侑李没什么胃口，他准备了海鲜粥还有饺子和一些爽口的凉拌菜和煎得金黄香酥的鱼，但是等了二十多分钟知念侑李还不下来。山田凉介皱了一下眉头他起身离开餐厅来到屋外，这里是他自己的一个小别墅，有二层，和一个院子但是却只有他们两个人。山田凉介来到卧室所在的位置，他看到知念侑李正顺着用窗帘和床单绑成的绳索往下爬，但是他似乎有些害怕每一下都很小心。过了大约五分钟知念侑李的脚终于踩到了坚实的地面，知念侑李微微松了口气“你这出来吃饭的方法倒是很新奇。”知念侑李微微怔了一下，他回过头看了一眼果然是山田凉介“我…”知念侑李不知道该怎么解释，这个人应该很生气吧。

“...你要是喜欢攀岩的话，今天我带你去个攀岩俱乐部过过瘾。”山田凉介摸着下巴看着垂下来的窗帘若有所思的说，“但是也要吃饱饭再去。”他说完就拉着表情复杂的知念侑李去餐厅吃饭。  
知念侑李看着坐在对面的山田凉介，这个人是故意装傻不拆穿自己的“山田凉介，你别再装傻了，刚才我…”知念侑李看着山田凉介，“我刚才明明是…”

“我知道。”山田凉介说着给知念侑李的碗里夹了一块鱼肉，又给他加了一个煎饺“那你为什么不发火？！”知念侑李看着山田凉介，他记得自己的叔叔可是狠狠的敲了山田家一大笔钱财让自己嫁给山田凉介的，说的难听一些自己是被叔叔卖给山田家的。而这个人原本是个相貌英俊的风华正茂年轻人，却被说成了一个坐轮椅的其貌不扬的人，自己有做出这种事情他应该暴怒才对。

“发火没有用，你是被迫和我结婚的。想逃跑我也能理解。”山田凉介用手拄着下巴看着知念侑李说，“你现在并不喜欢我，但是我喜欢你，所以我能等你喜欢上我，而且不怕等。”知念侑李没想到山田凉介会说出这的话，他顿时面脸通红低下头开始吃早饭，这个人说出这种话不会害羞吗！同时他的心也在砰砰的乱跳，仿佛要飞出来了似的，还有他山田凉介看着自己的眼神就好像看着志在必得的猎物一样。

\----------分割线----------------  
山知汐月第一次在这里发文（给我翻译成山知西月是什么情况！），希望大家能喜欢[ps:这个文章是我也在LOFTER上以凉知羽生的笔名发布了，为了不引起不必要麻烦发生就说明一下O(∩_∩)O，希望大家看文愉快！


	2. 第二话

知念侑李坐在车上他看着自己无名指上的那枚婚戒，象征着永恒的钻石在阳光下熠熠生辉“别紧张。”正在开车的山田凉介说。知念侑李没说话只是看着自己的那枚婚戒，在空气中有淡淡的玫瑰花的香味，知念侑李在车上没有看到香薰推断那应该是山田凉介身上的信息素的味道。但是不知道为什么知念侑李觉得这种味道让他的心跳加快，他用手捂住了自己的口鼻，他不喜欢那种心跳加速的感觉。  
过了一个小时，知念侑李来到了山田凉介的父母家，那是一个复古的日式宅院，知念侑李有些紧张的跟在山田凉介的身后，这是他和山田凉介结婚一个星期之后第一次拜访山田凉介的父母，他把手放在自己的脖颈上，那里有他被Alpha标记过的证明。他看了一眼走在自己身边的山田凉介，这个人没有强迫自己做任何自己不喜欢或不愿意的事情，也没有对自己毛手毛脚，更没有因为自己被标记过的事情而对自己冷嘲热讽。  
“这个宅子是我的爷爷和奶奶留下的。”山田凉介说，“然后我的父母又住在了这里。”知念侑李环顾了一下四周，整个宅子里充满了生机，在水池里还能看到漂亮的金鱼在游来游去“凉介舅舅！”就在这个时候一个可爱的小女孩跑了过来，山田凉介蹲下抱起小女孩：“姐姐带你过来的吗？”小女孩点了点头，然后又看向知念侑李：“这个人…凉介舅舅你的手机屏保上有和他的合影！”知念侑李微微有些吃惊他看向山田凉介，此时这个人正一脸宠溺的看着自己的外甥女：“这是侑李舅舅。”  
“侑李舅舅好！”小女孩奶声奶气的叫人。  
“乖~”知念侑李看着可爱的小孩子，他似乎也放松了一些  
“我和侑李舅舅给你买了这个喜欢吗？”他说着拿出了一个很可爱的毛绒小熊递给了自己的小外甥女。  
“小熊先生！”小女孩欢喜的抱着玩偶，“谢谢舅舅！”  
“去玩吧！”山田凉介说，“一会给你做好吃的。”小女孩点了点头欢欢喜喜的跑开了，小我女孩走远之后知念侑李看向山田凉介：“能让我看看那张照片吗？”山田凉介看向知念侑李，他有些迟疑但还是拿出了手机给知念侑李。  
知念侑李在手机屏幕上看到一张合影，那是高中时期的合影，照片上的山田凉介和知念侑李都略显稚嫩，但是两个人的脸上都带着幸福的笑容，看着照片知念侑李的神情有些恍惚，他很久没有像照片上笑的那样开怀了。  
“你没事吧？”山田凉介有些担忧的看着知念侑李，他之所以在给知念侑李看照片时有些迟疑是因为害怕刺激到知念侑李，因为如果想起以前的事情会让他痛苦的话…或许忘掉会更轻松一些“我没事。”知念侑李看着手机屏幕上的照片，“这个照片可以洗一张给我吗？我也…想要一张。”  
“当然可以。”山田凉介看着知念侑李似乎还在观察他的情绪波动，但是知念侑李的脸上只能看出一丝失落之情“我其实一直想回忆起以前的事情。”知念侑李说，听了这话山田凉介微微点了点头然后伸出手：“侑李，你见到我父母之后不用紧张，他们以前就很喜欢你。”知念侑李看着山田凉介伸出来的手虽然心里还有很多疑问，但是却忍不住握住了他的手，这个人对于他来说也有一种莫名的吸引力。  
他们来到玄关的时候有一对中年夫妇站在那里等着他们“我们回来了。”山田凉介一边说一边脱下外套。  
“打扰了。”知念侑李有些紧张的说。  
“应该说我们回来了才对。”山田爸爸笑着说，“放松点！”山田妈妈点了点头：“侑李，在重说一遍，好吗？”知念侑李有些紧张的看了看眼前这两个笑容满面的长辈“我…我们…回来了。”知念侑李的声音有些小，他盯着自己的脚尖。  
“欢迎回家！”山田妈妈说，“爸爸准备了很好吃的茶点还有好喝的茶哦。”山田爸爸点了点头：“现在应该好了，我去拿。”  
“麻烦您了。”知念侑李连忙说。  
“所以说你太紧张了，放松点。”山田凉介说，“这就是我们的家，哪有回家还这么拘束的？”知念侑李看着帮自己挂外套的山田凉介，家吗？这里…将成为我的家吗？“凉介，快别让侑李干站着啦。”山田妈妈说。山田凉介应了一声随后拉着知念侑李坐到了沙发上。知念侑李有些拘谨的坐在沙发上，看着山田凉介的父母，因为那天婚礼山田的小外甥女要上幼儿园所以就没能参加婚礼，山田的爸爸妈妈还有姐姐姐夫和妹妹他也是按礼节打了招呼，然后自己就只是猛地喝酒，没有在和山田凉介的家人什么接触了，玩了，他们会不会误以为自己是个酒鬼啊？  
“侑李，别这么紧张啊！”山田妈妈笑着说，“住在新房还适应吗？原本应该是你和凉介一起决定怎么装修的，要是有哪里不喜欢，可以改。”  
“房间的装潢不错。”知念侑李连忙说，“谢谢叔叔…呃不，是爸爸。”他接过了山田爸爸递给他的茶杯，茶杯里的茶散发这茶香，很好闻。  
“放松点！”山田爸爸拍了拍知念侑李的肩膀，“在自己家还那么紧张！”  
在聊天过程中知念侑李的心情也放松了下来，后来山田凉介的外甥女也加入了，气氛也更加的轻松愉快了。  
知念侑李的话也渐渐的多了起来，小女孩听说他会跳舞于是就趴在他的膝盖上“侑李舅舅以后教我跳舞好不好？”她歪着脑袋两只水汪汪的大眼睛一闪一闪的让人无法拒绝“好。”知念侑李点了点头。  
“那今晚我可不可以和侑李舅舅一起睡啊？”小外甥女又问，知念侑李刚要说什么的时候山田凉介突然驳回了外甥女的请求：“侑李是我的，要跟我睡才行！”“凉介舅舅好小气！侑李舅舅都没说什么。”小外甥女嘟着嘴跑到了外祖父和外祖母跟前“乖，明天爸爸妈妈要带你去游乐园，忘记了吗？”山田妈妈笑着说，“而且舅舅们不是给你带来了礼物吗？”。“嗯…那好吧。”小外甥女有些不情愿的说着抱住了小熊玩偶，“下次我要跟侑李舅舅一起睡！”和明显她很喜欢这个玩具。  
“侑李舅舅之和我睡哦。”山田凉介故意逗自己的外甥女玩，他说着还把知念侑李搂进怀里，知念侑李的脸颊瞬间变得通红，这个人当着小孩子的面什么都说“凉介舅舅真小气！”小外甥女说着吃了一颗草莓。  
准备晚饭的时候，山田凉介跟着自己的父母在厨房里忙碌，知念侑李因为不会做料理只能帮忙洗洗菜，摆摆盘子“侑李舅舅，你和凉介舅舅结婚了吗？”山田凉介的小外甥女说，“你们两个人的手里都带着一个款式的对戒呢。爸爸妈妈也带着款式相同的对戒呢。”知念侑李愣了一下随后脸颊觉得有些发烫，这是轻声嗯了一下算是回答了，山田凉介的外甥女也就是一个五岁左右的小孩子，这么小的孩子应该还不能理解婚姻的含义吧。  
“那你讨厌凉介舅舅吗？”山田凉介的小外甥女又问了一句，“舅舅害怕你会讨厌他，虽然你们之前是恋人，但是你却因为意外失去了记忆，不记得凉介舅舅了，现在舅舅又以这种方式和你结婚了，这让凉介舅舅内心很不安。”知念侑李看着山田凉介的小外甥女，他有点不敢相信眼前这个孩子只是个五左右的小孩子“这话是谁教你说的啊！”知念侑李蹲下来往山田凉介的小外甥女嘴里塞了一颗茶点。  
“我听舅舅和妈妈还有小姨说的。”山田凉介的小外甥女说，“结果听了一半，舅舅发现我在旁边就让我去楼上玩，不让我听了，把我当成小孩子！”知念侑李有些好笑的看了一眼山田凉介在厨房里忙碌的身影。  
“那你讨厌舅舅吗？”山田凉介的小外甥女又问了一次，她很认真的看着知念侑李，知念侑李摇了摇头“那你喜欢舅舅吗？”山田凉介的小外甥女接着问，知念侑李沉默了一会蹲下看着山田凉介的小外甥女：“我现在只能告诉你，我不讨厌凉介，别的我实在没法现在给出答案。”知念侑李的话音刚落山田凉介的小外甥女就用肉乎乎的小手拍了拍他的肩膀：“没关系，感情可以慢慢培养出来的。”  
“培养什么感情啊！”就在这个时候山田凉介的声音响起了，知念侑李发现山田凉介就站在自己的面前“舅舅不让我和侑李舅舅一起睡，我不告诉舅舅！”她说着跑开了。  
“这小家伙!”山田凉介看了一眼知念侑李，“这孩子有没有说什么让你困扰的话？”知念侑李摇了摇头表示没有，同时他的脑海里也浮现了一个问题，如果没有和山田凉介结婚的话，那自己恐怕现在就在佐木家了吧…想到这里一个身材肥硕的男子的模样出现在了知念侑李的脑海里，知念侑李的身体禁不住哆嗦了一下，他手里拿着的筷子差点掉在了地上“你怎么了？”山田凉介问。  
“没什么。”知念侑李笑了一笑，“就是想起了一些事情，但是现在已经没事了。”山田凉介再三确认知念侑李确实没事之后又被山田妈妈拉去处理大虾去了，而知念侑李则和山田爸爸负责把刚刚切好的香肠摆在盘子里，山田爸爸还忍不住偷吃了一片香肠，结果被山田妈妈现场抓包，这让知念侑李久违的体会到了家的感觉。


	3. 第三话

丰盛的菜肴摆放在餐桌上，热气和香气弥漫在空中，知念侑李和山田家的人围坐在餐桌跟前分享着美味的菜肴，聊着轻松愉快的话题，知念侑李最初有些紧张，但是也因为餐桌上欢愉的气氛一点点缓和了许多，话也多了起来。这一切让知念侑李觉得自己开始渐渐的成为这个温馨的家庭的一份子了…  
大约十点多的时候，山田凉介的小外甥女已经睡着了，所以山田凉介的姐姐和姐夫决定住在这里，而知念侑李和山田凉介准备回家“凉介这小子要是欺负你，你就告诉妈妈和爸爸。”山田妈妈拥抱了一下知念侑李在他耳边说道，“我们教育他。”知念侑李听了这话，他的眼眶微微有些发热，鼻子也有些发酸“嗯，我知道。”知念侑李的声音里带着鼻音。如果自己的父母还在的话此时此刻会对自己说什么呢？想到这里他抬起头看了一眼天空，今天晚上的天气很好，明月高悬，璀璨的星斗散落在空中，对着地上的人们眨着眼睛[爸爸妈妈，你们此刻是不是在看着我呢？]知念侑李想到这里垂下了眼眸。  
“妈，你这话说的，我怎么可能欺负侑李啊。”山田凉介委屈巴巴的说。  
“哥，你又不是小孩子了。”山田美岬有些嫌弃的看着自己的哥哥，“我们的小外甥女才会像你这样撒娇。”  
“你这丫头！怎么跟哥哥说话的！”山田凉介瞪了一眼自己的妹妹，山田美岬缩了缩脖子躲到了父亲的身后“别闹了。”山田爸爸看了一眼自己的小女儿有些无奈的说，“你也跟个孩子似的。”  
“还是老爸明察秋毫。”山田千寻忍不住吐槽自己的弟弟和妹妹，山田凉介和山田美岬都看了对方一眼没再继续斗嘴下去。  
因为晚上吃饭的时候喝了酒，所以是司机负责开车送山田凉介和知念侑李回家，坐在车上的知念侑李迷迷糊糊的睡着了，为了让他睡的舒服一些山田凉介让知念侑李靠在自己的肩膀上还脱下外套给他披上“你这人，睡的这么熟。”山田凉介看着毫无防备的知念侑李，“你不怕我对你做什么啊？”  
“嗯…”知念侑李轻声哼了一声往山田凉介身上又靠了靠，白皙略带红润的面颊在他的衣服上轻轻的蹭了蹭，山田凉介隐约闻到了一股山茶花和牛奶的香味，这是知念侑李身上信息素的味道。山田凉介微微叹了口气然后将目光转向车窗外，自己必须分散一下注意力，不然他会控制不住自己去吻这个人。  
音乐声缓缓的响起，舞台的聚光灯照在舞台中央那个舞者的身上，一身白衣的舞者在舞台上闪闪发光，随后偏偏起舞，知念侑李坐在观众席下看着那个舞者，他觉得这个人似乎就是一个正在舞蹈的精灵[这是什么样的人能跳出这么优美的舞蹈呢？]知念侑李在心里思忖着，但是舞者的脸上带着面具，他看不到这个人的脸。  
知念侑李又仔细的看了看，他发现这个人的身形似乎很眼熟，知念侑李虽然有些意犹未尽但是音乐声停下之后舞蹈也结束了，随后是此起彼伏的掌声响起，知念侑李惊讶的发现观众席上已经坐满了人，知念侑李又将目光投到舞台上那个舞者的身上。此时舞者摘掉了面具向观众深深鞠了一躬，他起身的时候知念侑李看清了那舞者的脸，那竟然是自己的脸。  
“你…是你谁？”知念侑李问，但是舞台上的舞者只是笑着看着自己一言不发，随后他周围的环境变了，他站在一间病房里，而那个舞者却躺在病床上身上插着管子，一个大约五十多岁的男子正焦急的询问着医生“病人的情况已经稳定了，没有生命危险了。”医生说，“但是他再也不能跳舞了。”知念侑李听了这话他觉得心里一阵阵的刺痛“不可能！你在看看！他还可以跳舞的！”知念侑李大喊着从睡梦中惊醒。  
“做恶梦了吗？”山田凉介伸手给知念侑李擦去额前的冷汗“还可以…还可以跳舞的！”知念侑李掀开盖在身上的被子他挽起自己的裤腿，一道狰狞的伤疤赫然映入眼帘  
“睡吧，别看了。”山田凉介把知念侑李的裤腿重新放下让他躺下，“过几天我们要出国旅行，你想想看有什么想去的地方。”  
知念侑李没说话他盯着山田凉介，没错自己因为一场事故受伤了，也就是那场事故他被宣告不能再跳舞，因为那场事故他忘记了很多…或许其中就包括眼前这个人“我或许真的是把你忘了。”知念侑李伸手摸了摸山田凉介的脸颊。  
“别想了，睡吧。”山田凉介握着知念侑李的手，“你若是特别想跳舞的话，我们可以在想办法，总会有办法的。”知念侑李缓缓的闭上了眼睛：“我不想跳舞了，我睏了。”这个人尽说一些安慰自己的话，自己的腿现在还能正常走路已经是万幸了，这一点他心里有数的，虽然自己还念舞台的灯光，怀念那热烈的掌声，可是那些都已经是过去了。  
见知念侑李不愿意在继续这个话题，山田凉介也就不在继续说下去了，俗话说的好，说得好听不如做的好，山田凉介见知念侑李睡下之后给自己在法国的朋友冈本圭人发了邮件问问他有没有什么办法。知念侑李是天生的舞者，山田凉介希望这个人能重新站到舞台上，哪怕只有一丝希望他也要争取，不让自己爱的人有遗憾。  
一个月之后知念侑李拿到了那张他和山田凉介的高中时期的合影还有一本护照“这是…”知念侑李看着照片和护照，这一个月的时间山田凉介一直在加班，几乎都是自己睡了他才回来，早上的时候这个人又只留下早餐去上班了，他还以为这个人把照片的事情给忘记了，但是没想到他还给自己办了护照。  
“嘿嘿…我们应该有个蜜月旅行不是吗？”山田凉介笑嘻嘻的说，知念侑李这才想起来，从山田家回来之后这个人说要去法国蜜月旅行的“蜜月旅行啊…”知念侑李的觉得自己的脸颊微微有些发烫。  
“你有想去的地方就计划一下。”山田凉介说着拿出一本册子，都是介绍法国的著名旅游景点的“我…我不擅长安排这些啊！”知念侑李接过册子脸上露出一丝为难的神色“没有什么需要特别安排的。”山田凉介打了个哈欠，“只要选出你想去的地方就好，我们到时候自由行想去哪里都可以，而且我在法国还有朋友。”  
“我们要去多久？”知念侑李又问。  
“爸说了，让我们玩尽兴之后在回来，或许我们会有很长的时间少说一个月。”山田凉介一脸期待的看着知念侑李说，“而且我想带你去见一下我的一个朋友。”听了这话知念侑李皱起了眉头，他之前听说过山田家有很大的家族企业，每天都很忙的，这段时间的和山田凉介生活在一起，他没日没夜的加班也证实了这一点。  
“有什么问题吗？”山田凉介问，知念侑李睁大眼睛看了以后眼前这个人，随后他站起来走到山田凉介身边伸手摸了摸他的额头，随后又摸了摸自己的额头“不烫啊！”知念侑李说。  
“我没发烧！”山田凉介一脸认真的看着知念侑李，“我这段时间加班加点的上班就是为了腾出时间来和你去度蜜月！”听了这话知念侑李又看了看山田凉介盯着的两个黑眼圈“你…去卧室睡觉去，我去计划旅游路线。”知念侑李说着把山田凉介撵回卧室，又让喝了一杯牛奶，山田凉介在知念侑李的注视之下躺回到床上“侑李你这是在心疼我吗？”山田凉介看着正在准备关门的知念侑李问道，知念侑李愣了一下：“我又不是没心没肺的人，你对我好，我也会关心你的，但是你也别想歪了，快睡觉别说那些乱七八糟的了。”  
“好的，好的！”山田凉介闭上眼睛不在说话。  
确定山田凉介已经躺在床上睡觉之后，知念侑李拿起那本小册子，既然山田凉介为了这次旅行这么拼命，那他也得必须好好研究一下旅行路线才行，至少不能让这个人扫兴。就在知念侑李认真的研究旅游路线的时候，突然他的手机铃声响了起来，知念侑李拿起来看了一眼来电显示：井上和言。这个名字让知念侑李想起了那个在自己和山田凉介婚礼上默然离去的背影…他当时多么希望那个人能冲过来把自己带走，阻止那场婚礼。知念侑李深吸了一口气拒接了对方的电话，此时他也没有什么想和那个人说的。  
在别墅外一个年轻的Alpha盯着自己的手机，他的手机里传来：“嘟嘟...”的声音，对方拒接了他的电话“知念侑李，你当真这么绝情吗？”他咬着牙自语着。


	4. 第四话

恼人的发情期是每个Omega都难以回避的…知念侑李躺在床上无事可做，他伸手去摸之前放在床头的笔记本想在看看旅行路线还有没有要改动的地方，但是却被山田凉介给制止住了：“侑李，你现在要好好休息，旅行的事情推迟几天也可以，还有今天我会去睡客房。”“怎么能让你睡客服呢？”知念侑李挣扎着想坐起来，“其实…”但是又被山田凉介给按回去了“听我的。”山田凉介说完抱着枕头和被子离开了卧室。  
知念侑李看着身边空荡荡的床铺心里莫名觉得有些发酸，之前刚刚和山田凉介在一起的时候他总是担心这个人会对自己做什么，但是现在这个人不在他竟然有一丝不习惯,其实他刚才想挽留山田凉介，想让他留下。  
[山田凉介…你是不是太委屈自己了呢？真的没必要这样的。]知念侑李在心里思忖着，而那些委屈是皆是因为他而起。就在他准备睡觉的时候电话铃声突然响起了，知念侑李拿起来看了一眼是一个外国的号码“你好，我是知念侑李。”知念侑李接通了电话。  
“侑李，我是中岛裕翔。”电话另一边响起了熟悉的声音  
“yuti？！”知念侑李有些惊讶，“你…最近怎么样？”  
“我还好，现在在法国。”中岛裕翔说，“抱歉啊，你婚礼的时候我应该到场的，但是我没来，你生我气吗？”知念侑李沉默了，他还记得那些闲言碎语，还有污蔑，和那些轻蔑的目光，但是中岛裕翔来也改变不了什么，不过是会发生一些徒劳无用的争执罢了。  
“对不起。”中岛裕翔以为知念侑李是生气了才不说话，于是连忙道歉，他确实想去参加知念侑李的婚礼奈何他那时因为家庭的原因，不得不远赴法国去参加一场相亲。  
“我没有生气，这又不是裕翔的错。”知念侑李说，“你能打电话来，我很开心。”  
“山田凉介他对你怎样？有没有对你做什么过分的事情？”中岛裕翔继续说道，“而且这个人似乎不像传说中那样是个其貌不扬的残废，他和你结婚是不是对你另有图谋，你一定要小心才好。”知念侑李这次知道中岛裕翔帮自己调查了山田凉介的情况，担心他对自己有所图谋  
“放心吧，他对我挺好的，也没有对我做什么过分的事情。”知念侑李说，“他还说…要帮我重新站在舞台上。”他的语气里带着些许的感激之情  
“如果他真的有办法，试试也可以。”中岛裕翔说，“毕竟你很有舞蹈方面的天赋，哪怕有一丝希望也要抓住，为了你自己的将来。”  
“我知道，谢谢你。”知念侑李说，“我会抓住机会的，你怎么样？见到那个人了吗？”  
“我们才认识一周，见了两三次面。”中岛裕翔说，他其实对被家族强制安排相亲这件事情是很反感的“如果你真的很不喜欢那个人，就跟叔叔阿姨说，他们会理解的。”知念侑李宽慰他道，“毕竟你是他们的亲生孩子。”  
“我道不是讨厌那个人。”中岛裕翔叹了口气，“…那个人来找过你吗？”知念侑李被问得愣了一下随后他意识到中岛裕翔说的是井上和言，因为害怕他难过，中岛裕翔没有直接说出那个人的名字。  
“他打电话来找过我，但是我没接。”知念侑李说，“我没必要在和他藕断丝连了，而且…那样的话对凉介太不公平了。”  
“凉介？你和他的关系进展的似乎挺快的。”中岛裕翔调侃道。  
为了不让这个人误会，知念侑李只好把自己似乎以前就和山田凉介认识了，但是自己却忘记了的事情告诉了中岛裕翔“这样的话…倒是能说的通他为什么处心积虑的想把你娶来了。”中岛裕翔说，“这样的话，他应该会好好珍惜你的。”听了这话知念侑李觉得脸颊有些发烧，好好珍惜自己吗？山田凉介好像确实是这么做的…  
两个人又聊了大约十多分钟才挂断了的电话，中岛裕翔还说想见见山田凉介。知念侑李躺在床上看着外面的星空，自己在最初被告知要嫁个山田凉介的时候他一度觉得自己可能不会有什么未来了…但是现在他似乎又对未来隐隐有了一丝期许。  
因为要照顾处于发情期的知念侑李，所以山田凉介在这段时间将办公地点转移到家里，他还叫人在家里见了一个用来种花的温室“为什么要建这种东西？”知念侑李窝在被子里面一边喝牛奶一边问。  
“我打算盘下一个店面，给你开个花店。”山田凉介说，“而且看着美丽的鲜花也能让人心情愉悦不是吗？”知念侑李点了点头，他也想找一些事情来做，而且自己也并不讨厌照顾花。  
过了一个多星期，知念侑李终于熬过了发情期“在不动一动我就要张蘑菇了。”知念侑李换上衣服然后伸了个懒腰，同时今天也是他要和山田凉介动身去法国的日子。行李山田凉介已经打点好了，根本就用不着知念侑李操心。  
山田凉介和知念侑李出发的那天，天气很好，和煦的风儿吹拂着面庞，太阳照在身上暖洋洋的，已经换好衣服的知念侑李站在门口等着山田凉介，很快山田凉介就和管家一起走了过来。  
管家看了看知念侑李又看了看山田凉介：“两位的情侣装，很不错。”  
“那是自然，我选的嘛。”山田凉介一脸得意的说，随后他又拉着知念侑李让老管家帮他们拍了张照片，知念侑李最开始是拒绝的，但是奈何没扭过山田凉介。  
知念侑李看到那两只超大号的行李箱的时候他有些后悔和答应要出去履行了，但是现在想打退堂鼓还能行吗？  
“凉介，可以不去吗？”知念侑李可怜巴巴的看向正在把行李装进后背箱的山田凉介，知念侑李很宅山田凉介也很清楚这一点，但是他也抓住了知念侑李的一个弱点“你看来是不想要大野智所在的组合的新专辑了啊！”山田凉介说，“现在退掉也来得及。”他说着作势就要拿出手机。  
“你…不能退掉！”知念侑李连忙说道，“我去还不行吗！”这个专辑他盼望好久了，前几天山田凉介熬夜帮他抢到了限量版的，怎么可能让他退掉啊！山田凉介看着了一眼气鼓鼓的坐在自己身边的知念侑李[这个生气的样子…也挺可爱的！]山田凉介忍不住用手戳了戳知念侑李的腮帮。知念侑李皱着眉头躲开山田凉介的手指“怎么，生气了？”山田凉介笑着问道。  
“没有。”知念侑李别过脸去，他双手的十指搅动在一起“你没说实话的时候，双手的十指就会搅动在一起。”山田凉介在知念侑李的耳边说道，“这个毛病就算是失忆了也改变不了呢。”  
知念侑李愣了一下然后推开了山田凉介凑到自己跟前的脸，似乎好像就像他说的那样“还不是你拿大野君他们组合的新专辑来威胁我！”知念侑李看着山田凉介说。  
“我不是没退掉吗？”山田凉介晃了晃手机说道，“我都计划好久蜜月旅行了，不能让你这么轻易就放我鸽子吧。”  
知念侑李的脸颊微微有些泛红：“还不是被你那两个巨大的行李箱给吓着了，我才打退堂鼓的…”这次知念侑李也没说实话，他其实是太害羞了…这段时间他们两个人要一直独处，没有其他人插进来，只有山田凉介和知念侑李；一想到这里知念侑李就觉得心跳的厉害。  
“你放心，行李都由我来拿。”山田凉介拍了拍胸脯说，这次他没有拆穿知念侑李的小谎言。  
伴随着一阵轰鸣声，山田凉介和知念侑李所乘坐的飞机起飞了，知念侑李透过机窗向外看，地上的人和建筑越来越小，最后飞机穿过了厚厚的云层，连绵的云海出现在了人们的视野里，在天边太阳刚刚能转出云层，就好像刚刚从海边初升一般，金色的阳光的光芒将这片云海染上了一层金色十分的壮观！  
“妈妈，你看外面的云像大海一样！”一个大约五岁的小女孩奶声奶气的说，“好漂亮。”母亲温柔的摸了摸女儿的头，两个人一起看着外面的云海。  
“确实很漂亮…”知念侑李低语着，此时太阳正照在他的脸颊上，给他的脸颊的轮廓镶了一条金边，就在这个时候山田凉介突然靠了过来。  
“今天是我和侑李出发去法国的日子，我们现在在飞往巴黎的飞机上。”山田凉介说道，“侑李，来打个招呼！”知念侑李回过头，他发现山田凉介正拿着一个DV拍他还有自己“干什么？”知念侑李有些好笑的问道。  
山田凉介将DV塞进他的手里：“这是我新买的，我想把我们的旅行全部记录下来，这很有纪念意义不是吗?”知念侑李也觉得他说的有道理，然后便拿着DV把那片壮丽的云海也拍了下来，毕竟这不是平日能轻易看到景象。


	5. 第五话

坐了十四个小时的飞机知念侑李觉得自己的腰都有些发酸，他一下飞机就伸了个懒腰，自己还真的不适合这种长途的旅行。给自己的好朋友中岛裕翔发了个信息之后，他又看了一眼山田凉介，这个人倒是很轻松的样子，果然Omega和Alpha 在体质上还是有一定差别的“累了吗？”山田凉介问。  
知念侑李摇了摇头直了直腰然后说：“没事，我们得去拿行李。”虽然是这么说的，但是山田凉介还是找了个地方让知念侑李休息一下还买了一个意式三明治和一杯热可可，让知念侑李先吃点东西垫垫肚子，这个人因为吃不惯飞机餐所以这一路只吃了一些飞机餐里搭配的水果。  
“你怎么就买了一份？”知念侑李说着看向那个服务生示意他那两份。  
“侑李你是在关心我吗？”山田凉介凑到知念侑李的耳边轻轻说道，他呼出的气息拍打着知念侑李的脸颊和耳朵，惹得他禁不住缩了一下脖子“快付钱啦！”知念侑李又羞又恼的瞪了山田凉介一眼，此时那个人正喜笑颜开的看着自己。  
山田凉介付了钱之后正准备从服务生小哥的手里接过意式三明治和热可可：“侑李你还想要别的…”他的话刚说到一半，只见一个又高又瘦的年轻男人一阵风似得跑了过来一把把知念侑李搂在怀里：“chii酱！好久不见了！”  
知念侑李回头看了一眼那个人有些惊讶的说：“裕翔？你怎么在这？”刚说完这句话知念侑李就发现山田凉介的脸已经黑的不能再黑了…  
“裕翔，放开我啦。”知念侑李看向山田凉介有些尴尬的笑了笑，“他是个Omega。”但是中岛裕翔挑衅似得挑了挑眉看向山田凉介明知故问道：“这家伙是谁？”山田凉介当然知道这个人是个Omega，如果是个Alpha敢这么抱着他的侑李，他早就把他的侑李抢回来然后一拳让那个人知道什么叫眼冒金星！[但是这个人似乎是知念侑李的朋友，我要保持应有的风度，对爱人朋友的尊重也是对自己爱人的一种尊重！]山田凉介努力的让自己的脸色缓和了一些他伸出手：“你是chii糖的朋友吧，你好，我是山田凉介，是他的丈夫。”  
[这家伙是努力在侑李的面前保持风度吗？刚才那脸黑的跟锅底似的…]中岛裕翔笑了笑伸出手和山田凉介握了握手道：“你就那个把我家侑李给给拐走了啊！”其实他想说的是原来是你这个大尾巴狼把我家侑李叼走了来着，但是为了不让知念侑李为难中岛裕翔就把自己的措辞改了改。  
“你这话说的，我和侑李已经结婚了。”山田凉介说着就把知念侑李拉回到自己的怀里，不知道山田凉介是不是故意的，他的手指隔着衣服在他左侧的（ru）头轻轻的碾压着，知念侑李触电般的打了个激灵，他还没有过这样的身体接触  
“啊…你别乱摸！”知念侑李咬牙瞪了山田凉介一眼示意他把手拿开，山田凉介乖乖的把手拿开了，但是还是没有放开知念侑李的意思。  
“客人，您点的餐。”那个服务生小哥看着他们说道。  
山田凉介接过吃的递给了知念侑李一份，结果中岛裕翔也伸出了手“你干什么？”山田凉介皱了一下眉头，这个人明显就是要蹭吃蹭喝了“裕翔你也没吃饭吗？”知念侑李问。  
“让他自己买。”山田凉介淡淡的说。  
“呵，这个人真是够小气的啊。”中岛裕翔看着知念侑李说，“你受得了吗？”  
“我只要对我的chii糖大方就可以了。”山田凉介理所当然的说，“没有必要对你太大方！”中岛裕翔皱了皱眉，请吃早餐就叫太大方吗？  
“凉介快吃饭，一会还得取行李呢。”知念侑李不想让这个两个人继续吵下去了，山田凉介快速吃完早点之后就匆匆赶去拿行李了。  
“你这家伙，是不是就为了看我过的怎么样就特意来啦？”知念侑李有些无奈的看向中岛裕翔，他准备给中岛裕翔买点吃的但是却被拦住了“我已经吃过了。”中岛裕翔摆了摆手说，“能确定你确实过得不错，我就放心了，他要是敢因为我刚才说话不好听就给你脸色，我绝对不会让你和他在一起的。”当初听说知念侑李要结婚的时候他真的很担心，害怕知念侑李会被欺负，害怕他会过得不好，因为有人说知念侑李其实是被卖给山田家的，这种政治婚姻没有几个能幸福的；有的Omega甚至因为这种家族的政治联姻，沦为了玩物，过得极为悲惨。  
“其实，凉介他对我挺好的。”知念侑李说。  
“那你…把自己交给他了吗？”中岛裕翔低声问道，知念侑李愣了一下，随后反应过来他指的是什么“没有。”知念侑李红着脸低声说。  
“记住那句话，人们总是认为得不到的，才是最好的。”中岛裕翔一边说一般瞟了一眼正拿着行李往这边走的山田凉介，“我一会还有事情，他要是欺负你，你就联系我，我帮你找人收拾他。”说完中岛裕翔就离开了，知念侑李都没有机会说什么。  
“你的朋友走了？”山田凉介问。  
知念侑李点了点头他看了一眼山田凉介略带歉意的说：“对不起，中岛裕翔他其实人还不错，他就是担心我，才故意说那些难听的话的。”山田凉介无所谓的耸了耸肩膀表示自己不在意那件事：“比起那个，侑李你是不是直接叫我凉介来着？”知念侑李这才反应过来确实是这样：“就是…随口叫了，你要不喜欢就算了。”  
“没有，我很喜欢你这么称呼我。”山田凉介笑嘻嘻的说，“我们第一站是去凯旋门，还是要看埃菲尔铁塔和圣母大教堂。”知念侑李拿出路线图看了看有些犹豫不决，但是现在他们要做的第一件事就是把日元兑换成欧元，然后找一个旅店把行李先放下。  
因为他们的法语都不好，所以只能靠手机带的翻译软件来和法国人交流，总算是顺利的兑换到了欧元“数目对吗？”知念侑李看着单子。  
“应该没问题。”山田凉介说着将钱收好，然后带着知念侑李去之前就预定好的旅店。  
虽然知念侑李一再强调找一家一般的旅店住下就可以，但是山田凉介还是任性的找了一家三星的旅店，而且还要了个高级的情侣套房“山田凉介，你的也钱不是大风刮来的！”知念侑李看着把行李放下的山田凉介说，这里的房间都要两百多欧元。  
“有什么关系嘛！”山田凉介说着拿出来一张有恃无恐的说，“有这个可以打折的！我妈把这个给我了。”知念侑李无奈的扶额，得想办法控制一下这个的开销才行，不然他不确定是否会有足够的路费让他们返回日本。  
因为法国的温度要比日本低一些，所以山田凉介和知念侑李从旅店出来的时候都换了一身衣服免得感冒。在知念侑李的强烈要求下，两个人坐公交车前往他们的第一站凯旋门，山田凉介也不忘用手里的DV继续记录他们的履行。知念侑李也似乎因不用再拿那些沉重的行李箱而显得轻松了不少，他旅行的性质也高了起来“法国的街道果然和日本的感觉不一样呢。”知念侑李说，“感觉这里的人们似乎都很悠哉，不想日本节奏那么快。”  
“现在做解说的是知念侑李。”山田凉介说着将镜头转向知念侑李，知念侑李笑着很配合的挥了挥手一本正经的说：“大家好我是本次旅行的解说知念侑李，我们在法国巴黎的第一站的目的地凯旋门就要到了。”话音刚落两个人都忍不住笑了。  
虽然以前也看过很多关于凯旋门的照片，他们也想象过凯旋门是什么样子，但是真正来到凯旋门跟前，站在它的脚下的时候还是被它的宏伟壮观给震撼到了“我们到凯旋门了呢。”山田凉介一边说一边试图将这个宏伟的建筑完美的拍下来，但是却怎么都感觉自己的拍的不够完美。  
“难得来一次，我们来合个影吧。”知念侑李看着山田凉介说，“而且我也想到上面去看看。”山田凉介点了点头，他们拜托一个同样是来法国旅行的行人帮他们拍了照片“这是我们结婚以来第一张合影呢。”山田凉介说，他的语气里带着些许的感动；这让知念侑李心里莫名生出一丝愧疚“对不起…”他喃喃的说，对不起…我没办法和你有一样的感受…  
就在知念侑李情绪低落的时候山田凉介一把将他楼进了怀里：“chii糖，不是要去凯旋门上面吗？现在得赶紧买票。”  
“什么…chii糖啊，你这家伙！”知念侑李抗议道，“叫侑李还不够吗？”  
“chii糖这个称呼什么不好嘛！”山田凉介说着往后看了一眼，不知道为什么他感觉好像有人在暗中窥视他们。  
待两个人走远后，一辆停靠在路边的银灰色小轿车缓缓的摇下车窗，中岛裕翔看着山田凉介和知念侑李融进人群里“这下你放心了吧？”坐在副驾驶上的人开口说道。中岛裕翔这么做也是因为担心知念侑李，毕竟他是个报喜不报忧的人。


	6. 第六话

站在凯旋门上人们能纵览整个巴黎的景色“原来是这样的啊！”山田凉介指着埃菲尔铁塔所在的方向，“侑李，你看那里！”  
“能看到埃菲尔铁塔呢！”知念侑李点了点头说，“我们会去那里看看对吧？”  
“当然。”山田凉介把知念侑李搂进怀里，难得知念侑李提出一些要求，怎么能不满足他呢？在凯旋门玩了一会之后两个人准备去吃些东西“等一下…”山田凉介说着走进了一家饰品店“我们要去吃饭的。”知念侑李皱了皱眉，这个人估计又要乱花钱了！  
山田凉介来到柜台前看着里面的项链“山田先生，我觉得我有必要没收你的钱包了。”知念侑李皱着眉头用日语说道。  
“拜托，好不容易来一次，买点纪念品嘛。”山田凉介捂住自己的口袋，那里可是装着他的钱包的，让这小东西抢走估计就不好要回来了。就在这个时候一个大约五十岁出头的男性Beta走了出来，那个人看起来似乎是这家店的店长。  
山田凉介用法语跟对方说了几句，然后又给对方看了一眼自己的手机，那个Beta示意他等一下随后转身从柜台里拿出了一个白色天鹅绒带着烫金字的很精致的小盒子交给了山田凉介。  
知念侑李这才意识到这个人或许已经在这家店里订好了东西，这次是过来取走的，而且钱都已经付过了“别这么严肃嘛。”山田凉介看着知念侑李说，“这是之前就预定好的。”知念侑李皱了皱鼻子心说你说怎样就怎样好了，山田凉介打开盒子里面是两条情侣项链，上面的吊坠就像两只交颈而卧天鹅，天鹅的翅膀处镶嵌着祖母绿，知念侑李记得祖母绿的宝石语…似乎是幸福。  
“要我给你戴上吗？”山田凉介在知念侑李的耳边轻声说道，“我希望我们能幸福。”  
知念侑李红着脸四下看了一眼，这里还有很多人呢，有服务生还有顾客，真的觉得有些不好意思“回旅店在说吧。”知念侑李说，“东西你收好，别弄丢了，还有你的心意我知道的。”“侑李，你是不喜欢这个款式吗？”山田凉介略显失落的说。  
“我不是这个意思，就是…这个东西太贵重了。”知念侑李说，“好吧，回旅店之后我就戴上可以吗？”  
“你要说话算数。”  
“好的，我保证。”  
离开饰品店之后，山田凉介带着知念侑李来到了一家餐馆，此时他们都有些饿了，两个人要了法式煎鹅肝、法国生蚝还有洋葱汤，同时他们还要了两杯红酒。听到两个人要红酒那个服务生皱了一下眉头他看向知念侑李：“未成年人是不可以喝酒的。”知念侑李有些疑惑的看向山田凉介他没听懂这个人说什么。山田凉介能理解这个服务是为什么会误以为知念侑李是个未成年人，很明显知念侑李长得很可爱，而且小小一只所以总让人误以为他还是个高中生。  
“他是个成年人了。”山田凉介靠着翻译软件和那个服务生交谈着，他让知念侑李给那个服务生看了看自己的证件。  
“这真让人意外…抱歉，两位稍等，菜马上就好。”服务生说着把证件还给了知念侑李。  
“怎么回事？”知念侑李问山田凉介。  
“这个服务生以为你是个未成年人。”山田凉介说，“没办法，谁让你…”他的话说道一半便咽了下去，知念侑李扬了扬眉毛：“你要说什么？”  
“你看，侑李，你看起来比较显小。”山田凉介说，他记得念高中的时候知念侑李很在意别人说他的身高。  
“嗯哼，但是山田先生你看起来也没比我显得高大多少不是吗？”知念侑李看着山田凉介，别以为我不知道你刚才想说什么！山田凉介尴尬的笑了笑，就算是失去了记忆这个人还是有些小恶魔的性格啊。  
“啊，但是哪怕是高了一公分也是高呢。”山田凉介笑嘻嘻的说。知念侑李怒，他抬脚就去踩山田凉介的鞋，山田凉介躲开了，就在这个时候服务生把菜端了过来：“两位请慢用。”待服务生离开之后，知念侑李直接抢走了山田凉介刚刚切下的一块鹅肝，山田凉介无可奈何的看着知念侑李。知念侑李挑衅似的看了一眼山田凉介然后一口将那块抢来的鹅肝吃掉了。  
随后在去埃菲尔铁塔和卢浮宫玩的时候，每次山田凉介要和知念侑李拍照的时候，知念侑李都会要求山田凉介屈膝，让他们看起来身高差不多“好吧，我错了侑李。”山田凉介说，“我也是要形象的，宝贝。”知念侑李见山田凉介服软认错，他也就不在咄咄逼人了“那我勉为其难的接受你的道歉了。”知念侑李说  
两个人回到旅店的时候已经是晚上11点了，知念侑李看到床之后就直接扑倒在上面，山田凉介则先去洗澡了“侑李，洗洗澡在睡觉。”山田凉介轻轻推了推知念侑李，知念侑李有些不情愿的看了山田凉介一眼：“唔…凉介，我很累。”山田凉介皱了一下眉头他这个人多少有些洁癖，睡觉之前是一定要洗个澡的“看来知念侑李先生是需要他的Alpha帮忙洗澡了呢。”山田凉介说着坐在了知念侑李的身边。  
“你这家伙胡说什么啊！”知念侑李慌忙的坐了起来，他确实是觉得山田凉介是个好人，自己甚至可以在他跟前放下所有戒备，可是…有些事情还是没办法的…至少现在他还没准备好。  
山田凉介看着慌忙跑去进浴室的知念侑李无奈的笑了一笑：“我刚才是开玩笑的。”  
知念侑李洗完澡之后感觉清醒了不少，身上的困乏感也缓解了一些，他拿起手机看了一眼，有几条中岛裕翔给他发的信息，是一些履行路线，还有哪里有好吃的餐馆“谢谢，yuti。”知念侑李给中岛裕翔回了个信息。刚刚回完消息知念侑李就被一股玫瑰花的香味所包裹住，那是山田凉介身上信息素的味道，这种味道让知念侑李有种很安心的感觉。  
“yuti是今天来看你的那个朋友吗？”山田凉介从后面抱住知念侑李，他轻吻着知念侑李湿热的头发和耳朵，“老实说，我有些嫉妒你还记得他。”  
“呀，你这家伙，我和他只是好朋友而已，你这家伙乱吃什么醋。”知念侑李缩了缩脖子但是他没有挣扎想逃出山田凉介的怀抱，这让山田凉介心里舒服了很多“我给你吹头发。”山田凉介问。  
知念侑李点了点头“你的那个朋友…对中岛裕翔，我之前没在婚礼上看到过他。”山田凉介说，说实话他并不满意他和知念侑李的婚礼，听到那些人对知念侑李恶言相向的时候，他真的很生气。  
“裕翔他去了法国，家里人给他安排了相亲。”知念侑李说，“那也是没有办法的事情，而且那天裕翔如果去了也是增加一场徒劳的争执罢了…还有…”他有些迟疑的看了一眼山田凉介，知念侑李有些不确定要不要把中岛裕翔调查过山田凉介的事情告诉他。  
“还有什么？”山田凉介问。  
“裕翔他…帮我调查过你。”知念侑李说，山田凉介点了点头：“我知道，之前你没跟我说，我就没问，现在为什么要告诉我 呢？”  
“因为…我不想瞒着你。”知念侑李解释道，“但是你相信我，裕翔他不是恶意的，他只是担心我，你别生气好吗？”看着一脸不安的知念侑李，山田凉介微微叹了口气：“我不会因为这件事生气的，但是我有个条件。”  
“什么条件？”知念侑李问。  
“叫我Ryo，这是你以前对我的昵称。”山田凉介在知念侑李的耳畔轻松低语道，知念侑李只觉得脸颊发烫 “Ryo…”他轻声说了一句。


	7. 第七话

“Ryo…”知念侑李的声音略带着几分羞涩，他觉得自己能听到山田凉介强有力的心跳声，有那么一瞬间知念侑李产生了一种他和山田凉介的心紧紧贴在一起的幻觉“这叫我一声…”山田凉介说，“侑李，在继续这么呼唤我…”  
知念侑李看向山田凉介“继续那么叫我…”山田凉介说道，他的语气里带着几分恳求，山田凉介炽热的目光让知念侑李的心跳加速  
“Ryo…”知念侑李又轻声唤了一句，与此同时山田凉介缓缓的俯下身吻上了知念侑李微微张合的双唇，停留了片刻之后山田凉介起身看向知念侑李。知念侑李似乎有些没回过神来，他用手指轻轻的摸了摸自己的嘴唇，然后又抬起头看向山田凉介“侑李，我爱你。”山田凉介说道，“现在试着和我交往一下看看可以吗？”他说完用自己 的左手抓住知念侑李的左手，两手食指相扣，无名指上的对戒也交相辉映着。  
“说…说什么傻话呢。”知念侑李红着脸说，“我们不是已经结婚了吗？”  
“但是侑李你当时并不是心甘情愿的，而且还很痛苦，你喝醉了说你的人生结束了…我当时在想，我这么做真的对吗？”山田凉介的语气里有着难掩的沮丧，他期待的他们两个人的婚礼应该是充满欢声笑语和祝福的。知念侑李愣了一下，他似乎真的说过这种话，这些话估计已经伤害到山田凉介了吧。  
“对不起，当时我说的那些话伤害到了你。”知念侑李说，“其实…我现在已经不在那么觉得了，其实我现在觉得或许和你结婚是一件难得的幸事,而且…和你接吻我也没觉得讨厌…”他的话说道这里停住了…自己刚才为什么要说这些？  
“侑李…”山田凉介看着知念侑李悬着的心放了下来，这个人不讨厌那个吻…真是太好了。  
“睡…睡觉啦！笨蛋，我睏了！要不要和你交往还得看你的表现！”知念侑李说着挣脱山田凉介的手，直接一溜烟转进了被子里，这个家伙是个危险人物！不知道以后会不会被他吃的死死的。  
山田凉介看着一条腿还露在外面的知念侑李觉得有些好笑，他走过去给知念侑李把被子盖好“这次我们不会分开了。”山田凉介道随后紧挨着知念侑李躺下了，知念侑李又往被子里缩了缩：“我睏了，要睡觉啦…不要离我太近，会睡不着的…”这种心跳加速的感觉让他禁不住想要逃走。  
或许由于一天的旅途带来的疲劳的缘故，知念侑李很快就进入了梦乡…那是一片纯白色的世界，知念侑李独自走着，他能听到远处隐隐似乎有音乐声响起，伴随着音乐声响起的还有歌声  
How many years have passed  
流年几度  
The precious things in life  
命有所珍  
Remember the dream I drew on my heart  
犹忆旧梦 吾心永镌  
When I close my eyes I••  
• 闭目何见  
See a stadium of stars  
星河耀地  
Now I stand here by myself  
独立何处  
Where My Heart Belongs  
吾心何属…  
“好温柔的声音…”知念侑李喃喃道，同时他的心里也涌上了一丝悸动，他想见见这个人唱歌的人，于是脚下的步伐也加快了。很快一片白色的沙滩和一望无际碧蓝的大海出现在他的面前，海水冲刷这沙滩溅起白色的浪花，一个穿着一身白衣的年轻男子站在海边面对着大海轻松吟唱着。  
知念侑李觉得这个人的身形有些眼熟，那个人似乎也察觉到有人在看着自己于是转过身来“侑李，你终于来了，我还在想要在等多久呢。”那个人笑着说。  
“凉介…”知念侑李有些惊讶的看着这个人，此时这个人看起来似乎是十七八岁的少年模样，脸上的笑容很干净很阳光“你怎么了？”山田凉介有些好笑的说，“我想请你一起跳个舞可以吗？”知念侑李怔了一下这个人在说什么？踩着这么柔软的沙滩跳舞可能会摔倒的。  
山田凉介伸出手，但是知念侑李却表现出了犹豫的神色，这让山田凉介自嘲的叹了口气收回了自己的手：“也对，你也是觉得或许有更好的人…不然你也不会回到日本之后就不在联系我了…”知念侑李不知道如何解释…他就是觉得心里好难受…好像被一块重达千斤的大石头压着似的  
“那我走了…”山田凉介说着向远处走去，知念侑李有些慌了，他害怕这个人再也不会回头看自己一眼…他害怕这个人再也不会要自己。知念侑李拼命想追上山田凉介，可是不知道每迈一步都格外艰难“凉介！等一下！别走！”知念侑李大声的呼唤着对方的名字，但是山田凉介似乎根本就没听到“凉介！凉介！你等我…”知念侑李的话说到一半他脚下的沙滩突然出现了一个深不见底的黑洞，接着他整个人直直的往下掉落。  
“凉介！”知念侑李惊呼了一声睁开了眼睛，胸口因为急促的呼吸剧烈的起伏着…他看了一眼床边，此时原本是山田凉介睡觉的地方此时已经没有人了。看着空荡荡的床边知念侑李的心里生出一丝恐惧，明明昨天晚上这个人还说让自己试着和他交往…[山田凉介，你要是敢不辞而别…我再也不会理你了！]知念侑李穿上拖鞋慌慌张张的往客房门口跑去，刚刚开门就和一个人撞了个满怀“侑李，你怎么了？一大早就这么热情？”山田凉介捂着自己被知念侑李撞到的胸口问道。  
知念侑李抬起头看向山田凉介一时不知道该说什么,总不能跟他说自己做了噩梦，醒来之后你还不在，所以我慌了，结果一开门就撞到你了，他可说不出口。尴尬的看了山田凉介一会之后知念侑李转身回去重新躺回到床上“丢死人了…”知念侑李小声嘀咕了一句。  
山田凉介其实是去晨跑了，顺便订了早餐，八点半左右服务生会来送餐“chii糖…”山田凉介也转进了被子里，因为刚刚从室外回来山田凉介的身上还带着几分凉意“冷…”知念侑李闷声说了一句，身子往旁边挪了挪给山田凉介让出位子来。  
“chii糖…这家餐馆早餐有特制的虾饺，但是份数是有限的。”山田凉介把知念侑李搂进怀里，“我出去晨跑顺便订了早餐。”  
“…嗯。”知念侑李嗯了一声随后转过身，不在背对着山田凉介“不生气了吗？”山田凉介问。  
“谁会因为这种事情生气啊！”知念侑李用有些委屈的语气说，“你一声招呼都不打…我在这里什么人都不认识。”山田凉介苦笑了一下果然这个人还是生气了，只是嘴上不承认而已“抱歉…侑李，你还睡着，所以我就没叫你。”山田凉介吻着知念侑李的额头说，“不会有下次了，我保证，好不好？”  
“大笨蛋！”知念侑李听着这话鼻子微微有些发酸，说道要道歉，那个人应该是自己好吗？明明是自己先把这个人忘记，而且又和井上和言交往的...这种行为怎么说都是一种感情上的背叛，可是这个人却还向自己道歉，凭什么？自己为什么不能对这个人说声对不起呢？  
“对…”山田凉介又要道歉，知念侑李皱了一下眉头 ，他抬起头吻上了山田凉介的嘴角将他的话堵了回去。  
“侑李？”山田凉介吃惊的看向知念侑李，这个人竟然这么主动。  
“你这笨蛋！再说什么对不起，我就真生气了！”知念侑李坐起来有些恼火的说，“很奇怪不是吗？你没做错什么，为什么要道歉！”他说完起身就去洗漱了，也不给山田凉介任何说话的机会。  
八点半的时候，服务生把早餐送来了，虽然是个局外人但是他还是能看出来这两个人之间尴尬的气氛“两位的情侣套餐，请慢用。”服务生说道，知念侑李的脸刷的一下变得通红，山田凉介付给对方小费，服务生离开了。  
“那个…是情侣套餐，”山田凉介挠了挠后脑勺看向知念侑李说，“限时限量卖的，要尝尝吗？”这个人洗漱之后就没搭理自己“嗯。”知念侑李点了点头，“我…其实…抱歉。”  
“我也是…”山田凉介说道，知念侑李抬起头来看向他“我没说那三个字！”山田凉介慌忙说，“我想说的是，我也想吃饭了！”看着笨拙的说着谎话的山田凉介，知念侑李噗嗤笑了一声，山田凉介也傻傻的笑了，两个人这才开始吃早餐。饭菜的味道不错，但是知念侑李还是觉得虾饺没有山田凉介做的好吃。  
“我以后会经常做给你吃的。”  
“随你喜欢好了。”  
“那你喜欢吗？”  
“什么？” “你，喜欢什么呢？”  
“虾饺…还有你”  
“侑李…”  
“别说话，吃饭！”


	8. 这是个题外话

最近因为某些人的粉丝粗暴的行为，我可能会出现无法正常访问AO3，因此会出现断更的情况，在这里跟大家说声抱歉，这个事情真的很遗憾！那些给我点赞的人，我爱你们！在这里我要说的是，文学自由！创作不死！


	9. Chapter 9

08

ABO向

吃饭的时候知念侑李觉得自己的心里突突的乱跳，山田凉介还偏偏要坐在他对面，脸上还偏偏带着很温柔的笑容“你就不能专心吃饭吗？”知念侑李低着头，“看我看什么？”他不愿对上山田凉介的眼神。

“我喜欢看你吃饭的样子。”山田凉介用手撑着下巴说，他还记得自己和知念侑李刚刚交往的时候，有一次自己做了便当给知念侑李，当时知念侑李吃的很香，两腮鼓鼓的就像嘴里塞满松果的小松鼠一样。

“别看我！吃饭！”知念侑李说着夹了一颗虾饺塞进了山田凉介的嘴脸随后有闷头吃饭，吃了一会他停下来看着自己的筷子…自己为什么要用自己吃饭的筷子喂这个人吃虾饺？！想到这里知念侑李抬起头看了一眼山田凉介，此时那个人正用右手的大拇指轻抚着下嘴唇，一脸玩味的看着自己，他的嘴角上带着几分得意的笑容。

[这个人就不能老老实实的吃饭吗？]知念侑李一边吃饭一边想着，这顿饭吃的他都没心情去品味虾饺的美味了，满脑子都是山田凉介那一笑，知念侑李有些时候觉得那个人的笑容过于灿烂甚至有些让人觉得目眩。

“侑李，你能在喂我一次吗？”山田凉介问道。

“你自己吃！”知念侑李低着不看山田凉介，“干嘛要我喂你啊！”这个人不知道等一下会不会再做出一些让人面红耳赤的行为，因为怕继续下去会把容易害羞的知念侑李惹炸毛了，所以山田凉介也就没有别的动作，毕竟来日方长嘛。

知念侑李看着山田凉介拿出来的大约十套的情侣装，他顿时有些无语，这个人到底背着自己偷偷买了多少这样的衣服？“侑李，你说穿哪一套好？”山田凉介看着知念侑李问道。知念侑李看向山田凉介，那个人此时真的是两眼放光“你真的是个Alpha吗？”知念侑李忍不住吐槽了一句。

山田凉介只是笑了笑不说话他从情侣装里面挑出了一套：“这个感觉不错呢。”知念侑李看了看这个套情侣装，他顿时有些无语，山田凉介的衣服是白色的，知念侑李的衣服是粉色的，两件衣服的帽子上面还有小熊的耳朵，又看了一眼裤子，裤子上竟然还有圆圆的小熊尾巴“山田凉介！”知念侑李狠狠的瞪了一眼山田凉介，“你想什么呢？穿这种衣服走在大街上，你不会觉得不好意思吗？”

“我就是…觉得你穿着能挺可爱的。”山田凉介一脸期待的看着知念侑李的说，“尤其是你穿上了一定很可爱。”

“我才不穿呢！”知念侑李又羞又恼的说，“你要穿就自己穿吧！”他说着拿起了一件衣服上面带着两个卡通人物图案的衣服跑进了卫生间去换衣服。

山田凉介拿起知念侑李选的那套情侣装，他笑了一下这套衣服上的卡通人物是他特意请人设计的，原型就是自己和知念侑李“眼光不错，chii糖。”山田凉介满意的点了点头。知念侑李换好衣服从卫生间走出来之后，山田凉介正在给自己做发型，他的耳朵上还戴了耳钉。如果不知道的话，自己绝对会误以为这可能是某个明星或者是偶像。

“你是要去开演唱会吗？”知念侑李眯着眼睛看向山田凉介，山田凉介笑了一下对知念侑李招了招手示意他过来。知念侑李有些狐疑的看了看山田凉介，走了过去“我也来给做个头发吧。”山田凉介说着让知念侑坐在事先已经准备好的凳子上。

虽然知念侑李有些抗拒，但还是没能从山田凉介的手下逃脱。山田凉介帮知念侑李抓了头发之后又把他左鬓的头发掖到了耳朵后面用一个银色的骷髅发夹夹好。这个发型让知念侑李看起来又小了好几岁“有点像女孩子呢。”山田凉介说。

知念侑李皱了一下眉头他用胳膊肘撞了一下山田凉介的肚子：“胡说什么呢！”山田凉介并没有躲开反而抱住了知念侑李深吸了一口气，细细的闻着他身上信息素的味道“你别闹…我们得出发了。”知念侑李面红耳赤的说着从山田凉介的怀里逃了出来，不让这人个继续胡作非为。

他们来到迪士尼乐园，取了门票之后，又去买了很可爱的发饰，知念侑李看起来很兴奋他看着手里的册子认真的寻找着想玩的项目，山田凉介看了一眼知念侑李手里的小册子，他看的都是一些过山车和跳楼机之类的项目“我想玩这个！”知念侑李说着看向山田凉介。

山田凉介看着眼前的Big Thunder Mountain没错这就是知念侑李想玩的项目，这个过山车被誉为迪士尼最狂野的过山车，这让一向讨厌高空活动的山田凉介有些望而却步，这是知念侑李点名要去玩的项目，因为怕扫了知念侑李的兴致所以山田凉介硬着头跟着他坐上了过山车。

“你没事吧？”知念侑李看向山田凉介，他发现这个人的手心上全是汗，脸色也有些发白“没事。”山田凉介有些底气不足的说。整个坐过山车的过程中山田凉介的尖叫声几乎没停过，同时他的大脑里几乎也是空白的。就连从过山车上下来都是被知念侑李扶着下来的“...不能玩这种项目为什么不跟我说呢？”知念侑李有些心疼的看着山田凉介。

“还…还好啦。”山田凉介苦笑着说，“小时候还不如现在呢。”知念侑李听了这话心里又是一阵难受“我连这种事都需要你来迁就吗？”知念侑李说，“不能做就别逞强！还有感情不是单方面付出的事情吧，你知道这样有一方会很累的。”

“但是，如果迁就我的话，估计能玩的也就是旋转木马那样的项目了。”山田凉介有些无奈的说，“难得你想玩一项游戏，总不能让你太扫兴了啊。”知念侑李微微叹了口气：“玩什么不是最重要的对吧？最重要的是和谁在一起，不是吗？我看还有BigThunder Moutain的项目，去玩那个好了。”山田凉介点了点头微微松了口气，知念侑李扶着他坐在长椅上坐下又去给他买了一杯喝的“谢谢。”山田凉介接过喝了一口。

“看，我也能照顾你的。”知念侑李坐到了山田凉介的身边，“我也可以照顾人的。”他记得自己的父母说过人生最幸福的事情就是与和自己真心相爱的人相互扶持走完这一生，如果真的可以的话知念侑李希望就身边这个人。

听了知念侑李的话，山田凉介的嘴角露出一丝狡黠的笑容然后往知念侑李的身上依靠：“那，侑李你来喂我喝冷饮怎么样？”他的话刚一出口知念侑李腾地一下站了起来狠狠的瞪了他一眼：“你…自己喝，果然你真的是个狡猾的人！”说完他快步走开，山田凉介笑嘻嘻的跟了上去：“有什么不好的？”两个人渐渐走远之后，井上和言和一个女孩子从人群里走了出来“和言哥哥，知念侑李已经把你忘了呢。”那个女孩子说，“虽然他是我的堂哥，但是我还真的为他觉得羞耻呢，这么快就和别人腻味在一起了。”她看了一眼井上和言，此时那个人握着拳头脸色铁青。

\-----------------------分割线----------------------

我回来了，我没退圈哦，只是去避避风头，希望大家继续给我小心心和小蓝手，和还有评价，爱你们！

  



	10. 第十章

知念侑李和一个相貌俊朗的Alpha在一起，这一幕深深刺痛了井上和言，但是他不知道自己身边的这个知念侑李的堂妹此时也是心里不舒服的很，她原本以为知念侑李是和一个坐轮椅的残疾人结婚的，但是没想到这个山田凉介竟然易了容还装成坐轮椅的残废，而且为了和知念侑李结婚竟然答应花高价来资助自己父母的公司，同时还要求他们结婚之后自己的父母不能在去打扰他们的生活。可是她的父母并没有什么经商的头脑，公司运作起来很困难，后来他们竟然想通过商业联姻的方式来解决困境，而这次的牺牲品则是她，这次她要嫁给一个比自己大二十岁的Alpha。  
“你就打算让他这样和那个山田凉介亲亲我我下去吗？”女孩看向井上和言。井上和言沉默不语，他其实对知念侑李有着很复杂的情感，最初知念侑李失去记忆之后他主动追求的这个人，后来他才知道知念侑李原来被人标记过，这让井上和言觉得自己的脸被人狠狠的打了一巴掌。于是自己就开始处处刁难知念侑李…  
“你能不能有个Alpha的样子？”女孩有些生气的说， 井上和言冷冷的看了一眼女孩，似乎是觉得她太聒噪“没用的家伙！”女孩愤恨的转身离开了，留井上和言一个人站在原地。  
虽然不能玩过山车和跳楼机那种惊险刺激的项目，但是知念侑李和山田凉介还是在其他的项目上玩的不亦乐乎。  
快要到一点的时候两个人都有点饿了，于是就来到一家餐厅准备吃点午饭，山田凉介让知念侑李找个位置坐下等他，自己则去买饭。  
坐在椅子上知念侑李开始看手机，他发现自己有一个邮件，是自己堂妹发来的。知念侑李皱了皱眉，自从自己和山田凉介结婚之后自己就和堂妹一家断了联系“...”知念侑李皱着眉头打开了那封邮件，是一个视频。  
视频里是一间十分阴暗的小屋子，在屋子里只有一张床，床边一个人低着头蜷缩在那里瑟瑟发抖，在那个人的脖子上还带着项圈，项圈上的铁链子绑在床上。这些画面让知念侑李微微皱起眉头，他觉得有些不舒服，就在这个时候房间的门被打开，蜷缩在床边的人惊慌的抬起头，让知念侑李惊得把手机扔在了地上，视频里的人竟然和自己长得一模一样。  
周围的人都有些惊讶的看向他，但是这些人的目光在知念侑李看来就好像芒刺一般扎在自己的身上。他站起来觉得脑袋一阵阵剧痛，胃里也是一阵翻腾，一个服务生好心的问他怎么了并想扶住他“别碰我！”知念侑李一把推开他，随后跌跌撞撞的跑出了餐厅。  
喧闹声也引起了山田凉介的注意，他看了一眼发现知念侑李已经不见了，他的手机落在地上“侑李！”他也顾不得去拿已经点好的餐，直接跑了过去捡起手机，但是知念侑李已经不知所踪了。  
冈本圭人和中岛裕翔感到约定好见面的地方之后，看到山田凉介失魂落魄的站在大道边，山田凉介在游乐园和游乐园附近找了半天都不见知念侑李的身影，没办法只好想冈本圭人求助“你是怎么照顾CHIII的！”中岛裕翔一把揪住山田凉介的衣领，抬手要就要打。山田凉介也没做争辩只是站在那里，就好像自己被打是理所应当一般。  
“裕翔你别胡闹！”冈本圭人阻止了中岛裕翔，“山酱，你别太着急，我已经让我在交通部的人调监控录像找知念了，不会有事的。”  
“我又把侑李给丢了。”山田凉介挤出一丝比哭还要难看的笑容，“高中的时候是这样，现在也是…我都不知道他有过那么痛苦的遭遇….”  
天色渐渐暗下来的时候，冈本圭人接到了他在交通部的朋友的电话，他的朋友告诉冈本圭人在红灯区发现了知念侑李的踪迹。  
听到红灯区这个词，山田凉介又是心头一紧，那里对于一个Omega来说是相当危险的地方。  
知念侑李迷茫的走在这个陌生的国度，他找回了记忆，快乐的、痛苦的、黑暗的…他想见山田凉介，但是却不知道见到他之后该怎么解释…自己被亲叔叔当成礼物送人，为了不wuru逼无奈最后选择跳楼…就算自己还是干净的，可是山田凉介又会怎么想？会不会狠狠的将自己推开？最后所有的委屈和不安还有恐惧都化成了低低的呜咽声。  
不知道哭了多久，知念侑李觉得有些累了，他呆呆蜷缩在角落里…甚至连有人走到他身边都没发现“那个山田凉介不要你了是吗？”一个年轻男子的声音响起，他说的是日语。知念侑李惊愕的抬起头，是井上和言。  
“跟你没关系。”知念侑李起身就要离开，井上和言一把抓住了知念侑李纤瘦的手腕“放开我！”知念侑李有些恼火的说。井上和言见到知念侑李这个反应冷笑了一下他狠狠的把知念侑李按到墙上，然后用力的捏住他精巧的下巴吻了上去，手开始在他的身上游走。  
[好恶心…]知念侑李觉得自己的胃里一阵翻腾，井上和言的呼吸也变得粗重起来他试图撬开知念侑李的贝齿，知念侑李顿时浑身一阵恶寒，他狠狠的咬了那个人一口。“嘶——”井上和言吃痛的皱起了眉头，知念侑李趁机想跑，但是却没能逃脱。  
有些恼怒的井上和言一把撕开了知念侑李的衣服，这一幕正好被赶来的山田凉介看到了“混蛋！”山田凉介冲上去一拳狠狠的打在了井上和言的脸上随后拉住知念侑李的手把他护在身后，这一下子打的很重，井上和言的一颗牙被打掉了。井上和言挣扎着扶着墙站了起来：“我 还以为你不要这个被人玩过的烂货了！”  
“你胡说！”知念侑李歇斯底里的喊道，“你胡说！我没有…不是那样的…凉介…你信我…请你相信…相信我…”山田凉介看着知念侑李他觉得心里一阵阵的绞痛将怒火缓缓的掩盖“我信你，侑李，我相信你。”山田凉介将知念侑李拥在怀里他深吸了一口气，“井上和言…我最后警告你一次，侑李是什么样的人我心里比谁都清楚，不许你在拿话来糟蹋他。”  
“你就一点疑虑都没有吗？”井上和言大声问道。  
“侑李说的，就是实话，我没有必要怀疑。”山田凉介说着把知念侑李横抱起来离开，“侑李…我们回家。”  
“...你要送我回知念家吗？”知念侑李声音颤抖的问，  
“傻瓜，不是。”山田凉介吻了吻知念侑李柔软的头发，“回我们两个的家。”  
回到旅店，知念侑李洗完澡换上干净的衣服之后蜷缩着被子里，他的眼眶还是红红的，在回家的路上知念侑李把自己最黑暗的过去都告诉了山田凉介，山田凉介只是轻轻的摸着知念侑李的后背告诉他：“已经没事了，不要怕，我不会离开你的。”  
“侑李，要不要喝杯热巧克力？”山田凉介问。知念侑李轻轻的摇了摇头他抚摸着自己无名指上的婚戒，小心翼翼的抚摸着“我…会让你成为别人的笑柄的。”知念侑李喃喃的说道，“那个视频如果传到网上…成为笑柄的不只是我…凉介…我们…我们…”他看向山田凉介，泪水再次模糊了视线，离婚这两个字咔在喉咙里怎么也不能说出口。  
“别再继续说了，侑李。”山田凉介似乎意识到知念侑李要说什么他跪在了床边，“算我求你，别让我失去好不容易得来的幸福好吗？算我求你…”他的声音里也带着几分哽咽。这让知念侑李慌了神“凉介，你起来…你起来。”知念侑李想拉起来山田凉介，但是山田凉介说什么都不肯起来“我答应你！凉介…你快起来…”知念侑李哭着大声说道，“我们到底做错了什么…为什么要这样…”  
“我们什么都没做错。”山田凉介将知念侑李抱进怀里，“侑李…你放心，我们会一直在一起的…至于那个视频…也不会流传出去的…放心，别怕，就算是流传出去了…我也会离开你的，好不好？别怕…”知念侑李哽咽着点了点头。  
第二天清晨知念侑李睁开眼睛，他发现房间里多了两个人，一个是自己的好友中岛裕翔，另一个是一个陌生的男性Alpha，那个人正在和山田凉介说着什么“你感觉怎么样？”中岛裕翔问，他似乎没有睡好，眼底有些乌青“还好。”知念侑李有些紧张的抓住胸前的被子。


End file.
